


Glaciate

by endervention



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Mindcontrolshipping, Team Plasma, blood mention, character injury, no graphic depictions of violence but there IS a brief mention of being impaled (in the leg), sorry if im not the best at tagging! im new to this haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endervention/pseuds/endervention
Summary: in·suf·fer·a·ble/inˈsəf(ə)rəb(ə)l/(adjective)______too extreme to bear; intolerable.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/Angie | Aldith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Glaciate

The Giant Chasm.

It was where the Boundary Pokemon, Kyurem -- resided. A ruthless and commonly feared ice dragon; unlike its other two counterparts, it was incomplete. A hollow husk of a being, as many described it. Many with common sense would know not to rush into battle with it, because there was always the high possibility of being frozen solid by it.

...But unfortunately, not Aldith.

The entirety of Team Plasma was already reckless enough as is -- but Aldith was one of the primary examples who stood out the most. She was one of the higher-ranked grunts; a commander amongst the rest of her co-workers. Yet, despite being such a prominent leader figure -- she carried a nasty flaw… she was impulsive. Too impulsive.

  
  
Aldith believed that Team Plasma’s initial mission to capture Kyurem was an unstable one, primarily executed by Zinzolin -- one of the Seven Sages. It was clear to most that the planning was poor; obviously their method of obtaining Kyurem would have failed -- and that would never satisfy their leader Ghetsis. Aldith couldn’t stand the thought of Ghetsis being disappointed in his team -- she cared about him and his goals too much to risk letting him down.

...So she went against Zinzolin’s original orders; rushing in with a mind-controlling collar in an attempt to capture Kyurem with brute force. If anything, her plan was worse than the original one -- but she was so blinded by her desire to impress Ghetsis, that she could care less of what might have happened to her.

And her disobedience had unfortunately led her to where she was now… partially trapped under the snow near the Giant Chasm’s entrance, laying on her back after Team Plasma’s failed attempt to capture Kyurem. Even worse, she was bleeding -- as she attempted to flee outside of the Giant Chasm itself earlier, her leg had been impaled by one of the icicles. And just like that, she was down for the count. 

...It was cold. **So, so cold.** And Aldith felt like she couldn’t breathe. Oh, Arceus, **please** \-- someone had to help her. Surely, she didn’t deserve a fate like this… right?

Aldith tried her hardest to move, but she couldn’t. She was far too weak to even do anything -- and at that point, she felt like giving in. Besides; she had already played her part within Team Plasma… if she were to perish within the Giant Chasm, at least she would be remembered for her efforts.

After what seemed like hours, she finally heard footsteps -- crunching through the snow. She wanted to look up and see who was there, or shout for help, or anything -- **anything** to get her out of the disaster she had thrown herself into so carelessly.

Luckily for her, however -- she didn’t have to shout. 

**...Colress.** Team Plasma’s scientist. Of course he had found her; after all, he was the one helping Zinzolin execute the mission. Aldith simply hated to admit it; she never saw Colress as part of Team Plasma -- she couldn’t stand the fact that he only worked for their team for his own benefit; it was likely that he could care less about the rest of his co-workers. And because of that, she utterly despised him.

Yet here he was, hurriedly helping her out of the snow -- saying nothing as he did so. Aldith looked up at the scientist, glaring daggers at him. He quietly gazed back at her, before sighing and shaking his head as he continued to pull her out of the snow.

“Tsk, tsk… you have really got to stop endangering yourself like this on a daily basis, Miss Aldith. Haven’t I warned you before about the potential outcomes of these sorts of situations?” he lectured her.

She rolled her eyes in response.

“...Stop trying to boss me around," she retorted, "You don’t understand how close I was to capturing Kyurem--”

“Yet you didn’t.” Colress interrupted her. She had no response.

“Your leg is injured,” the scientist remarked as he brushed the rest of the snow away from her, “and you appear to be in critical condition.”

“No shit,” she huffed in return, “quit trying to act like you know everything about me--”

Another interruption. “I’m not; it was merely an observation. If you could quiet down for one moment and let me help you, it would be appreciated -- you’re considered one of the more valuable assets to the team, and I refuse to leave you behind.” Colress hurriedly took off his lab coat, before tightly wrapping it around her wounded leg. 

“The added pressure will slow the bleeding for now,” he quickly explained, before lifting her up off of the ground, “I’ll have to carry you back. I assume you’re alright with that? Unless you want to stay here and suffer within the cold, that is.”

“...Fine.” Aldith sighed quietly, before averting eye contact. She hated this -- of all people who could have rescued her, it had to be Colress. Although, it wasn’t like she had any other option; she would rather deal with this instead of freezing to death.

As Colress carried Aldith, he began to quickly pace back to the Frigate -- it wasn’t located too far away at that point; and it was Team Plasma’s only current method of transportation. The freezing temperatures of the Giant Chasm only seemed to get worse; the two of them had to hurry if they wanted to make it out as safely as they could.

The scientist didn’t say much along the way; he figured that if he did, Aldith would have a higher chance of retaliating against him. So it was best to not take any risk.

After a short while, Aldith’s vision began to blur, and she felt dizzy -- it was still so cold… she glanced up to Colress, and for a moment she felt guilty for everything she had said and done to him. She was always so critical of him and his work -- whenever he had made one simple mistake, she would never let him live it down. She jabbed at his self-esteem more times than she would like to admit... and for what cause? Sure, it was highly likely that he didn’t take any of her insults personally (he had better things to worry about) -- but some days, it was hard to tell.

_“Insufferable.”_

That’s what Aldith had always called him. From the very first day Colress began to work for Team Plasma, it was all that the grunt could refer to him as. She truly despised him and everything he stood for, yet...

...Before she knew it, she was tearing up -- and she quietly murmured a phrase to the scientist that she swore on her grave that she would never, ever admit to him.

“Colress... I’m sorry.”

And then, she blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so i haven't written an actual fic in a really long time; i know this isn't explicitly a ship fic but hey; i hope it was enjoyable to read regardless! i worked on it pretty late at night so i apologize if there are any errors. it was just a thing i wrote for fun since i've been trying to develop my own AU as of late.
> 
> that aside, i've always thought that Aldith and Colress were an interesting duo. i really do love Mindcontrolshipping; Aldith has a high amount of respect for Colress to the point where she'd sacrifice herself for him -- but she would never admit it. 
> 
> anyways; please leave some feedback if you want; feel free to let me know your thoughts on the fic, it'd be really appreciated! thank you for reading, and have a nice day/night -- wherever you are! ^^


End file.
